


A day

by MagicPandaCats



Series: The Hamilton house [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicPandaCats/pseuds/MagicPandaCats
Summary: A normal day in the Hamilton House.





	A day

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be from the pov of a different character :)

Her favourite disney movie is Princess and the Frog.  
Her best friend Arianna is the princess, and she is (of course) Charlotte.  
She hugs tight her frog plushie before she goes to school.

She runs to Arianna when she sees her, and the day goes by quickly.  
Logan, Abigail and Billy wait for her at the gates, Mr.Gates is here to pick them up.   
Charlotte doesen't really know what to think about Billy's new dad, will she have a new dad? What about Abi and Lo? She quickly takes out a pen from her bag and marks a big cross on her right hand, so later she can ask Mr.Thomas about this.

The car parks in front of the house. Billy is staying with them for the day, so he hugs Mr.Gates goodbye.  
Her house has always been nice;  
Ms.Miranda always puts fresh flowers in every pot of the house and it always smells good.   
She goes to say hi to the kittens and Randall first, the old man smiles and gives her a treat.  
The cook nods towards her hand, at the red cross.  
Charlotte quickly explains what it means, then she's off to find Mr.Thomas.

Her house is sometimes loud too.  
This time (to no one's surprise) Charlotte can hear Mr.Flint arguing with Jhon.  
She runs to the living room,where Mr.Thomas is trying to calm down Mr.Flint. She backs away slowly, maybe it's not the best time to ask him.  
Miranda comes down the stairs. Yes, Charlotte thinks, I can ask her:  
"Miranda, Miranda!"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Will I have a new daddy like Mr.Gates? What about Abi and Lo? Will they get one to?"  
Miranda freezes for a fraction of a second, then smiles and tells Charlotte to have a seat with her:  
"Maybe you will have a dad, it depends. Do you want us to find you a family right now? We were going to talk about this a bit later on, but it seems that you got there before us."  
Charlotte purses her lips :  
"If I find a family, will I have to go away or can I stay here like Billy does?"  
"That depends on where your new family will live."  
"Well, she furrows her brows, will I ever se you again? I want to see you!"  
Miranda smiles:  
"It's ok sweetheart, you don't have to decide now. How about this: we will start looking, and when you're ready, we will see how it goes."  
Charlotte looks at her stuffed frog as if to ask for advice, nods her head then turns to Miranda:  
"Ok! I'll go play with the others now!"  
She runs off into the playroom, then, a few seconds later Miranda hears the pitter patter of bare feet and Charlotte runs back to hug her tightly.

They all say goodbye to Billy after dinner, and Mr.Thomas ushers them to the bathroom to get washed up for bed.  
Charlotte is delighted when she puts on her new Princess and the Frog pijamas.  
As soon as Mr.Thomas is out of the room, Charlotte and Logan rush over to Abigails bed, for their midnight reads.  
This had started a few weeks before, when they heard Logan crying in his bed, and to help him out Abigail had brought up reading some stories. They stayed up late every night for a while, until the adults finally caught up to their shenanigans. They had come to a mutual agreement of going to bed a bit earlier, and that Mr.Flint would come back again and they would have to call it a night.  
It's been a long day, and they may or they may not have fallen asleep on eachother.  
Thomas can't resist snapping a picture when he finds them in the morning.


End file.
